The Strain and Stream
by Spagthesis
Summary: Ludo uses his secret camera to spy on Star in the bathroom with the intention to... ease some stress. Warning: This one is pretty ridiculous. Rated M for lewd.


**Author's note: My debut into writing Star Vs. stories. However, this is extremely vile stuff, tread carefully, and don't take it too seriously. Originally posted on my pastebin on 10/18/18.**

* * *

After getting home from school, Star rushed to the bathroom to take care of business.

Once inside, she pulled her panties down and squatted on the toilet seat in haste, remaining completely oblivious to the camera that violated her privacy.

"Nothing wrong with keeping the bathroom one..." Ludo muttered to himself as he looked around, ensuring the coast was clear.

Feeling secure with no idiotic guards nearby, he got up and snagged the noose Toffee made for him out of his drawer, then returned to his chair to not miss a second of action.

Ever since the camera got installed a week ago, he's been secretly dying to see that girl go potty for reasons that were buried deep inside himself. The others wouldn't understand it, but no ties could bind his sick little mind.

Keeping his eyes focused on his screen, he wrapped the rope around his neck and lowered a hand to his genitals. Toffee assured him that using the noose will enhance the pleasure, and said that when he cums it'll feel like God himself is swallowing. The pitch was simply too good to resist.

Of course, Ludo didn't mention what he intended to pleasure himself to, it was far too embarrassing to admit. He simply needed sexual relief to the highest degree. The stress of failure became too much over the months, and each ounce of frustration grew inside him into something repulsive. He's got to let it out. Every single drop.

Keeping that in mind, he smiled deviously upon witnessing the girl's undies around her ankles.

Star started to relieve herself.

She held tight as she expelled every bit of bodily waste from her. Piss poured out of her while clumps of shit plopped down and smeared the sides of the toilet.

She blushed, sensing the disgusting mess she's making.

Ludo became entranced by his screen viewing the princess in a way he's never seen. At that moment, he had almost forgotten about ever wanting her wand.

The villain commenced stroking his puny, wrinkly cock slowly.

He watched with a shit eating grin as Star continued spraying everything out of both her front and back door.

"Ohhh, yes! That's the good stuff!" He exclaimed joyfully.

Ludo then tugged the rope tightly while he kept his other hand busy downstairs.

Despite the pressure on his neck, he hummed softly to the sounds of her piss spraying and sphincter blasting out crap. It was like music to his ears.

Shortly after, the girl finished and stood up, indirectly facing her plump rear to the camera's eye.

She snagged some bits of toilet paper and began wiping herself thoroughly, getting rid of whatever remained between her cheeks.

Ludo pushed his head forward, gaining a deeper look at her.

He could see her feces smeared buttocks just staring back at him.

"How delicious..." He thought, tugging both the noose and his cock harder while watching her clean her crack of crap.

Following wiping her butt, Star did likewise to her crotch before discarding everything into the toilet.

She glanced at the mess she left, seeing yellow liquid, brown logs and dirty tissue paper littering the inside of the bowl.

"Eww, what did I eat? Is that... corn?" She questioned in disgust.

Ludo cackled as he tightened his grip on the noose.

He increased his pace, rubbing himself to the extent of what felt like an indian burn.

"All that wonderful fudge and lemonade..." He pondered, smiling creepily.

Oxygen and blood to Ludo's brain were cut off with each second that ticked by.

He clenched his arm roughly while holding the rope as his eyes started to bug out. But he couldn't stop now, he could feel it all truly coming to fruition.

A bizarre giddiness, and disoriented feeling overcame him when he looked down.

His dick was as hard as a diamond and on the verge of bursting.

Then Star finally flushed the filth down the toilet...

"Ohhuuhha-AAAAAHHHHH!" Ludo choked violently, clutching both his noose and penis as tight as he could.

His face burned, his veins popped out while the rope finished its job of helping him reach nirvana.

He pumped relentlessly, unloading every single drop he had.

Wave after wave of cum blasted out of his puny rod, spraying over his chair and evil carpet. The flow seemed nearly endless, the amount of sheer seed started to puddle just below him.

Exhausting himself beyond repair, Ludo's life dwindled away following unleashing everything that he had.

His grip that once held strong, suddenly went limp.

He sunk down in his chair and withered breathlessly. His strength got completely drained, not that he had a ton to begin with.

Placing his cum smeared hand on his heart, Ludo sighed for the final time. His lifeless body now rested in his seat, surrounded by a disgusting stream of semen.

After heaving an additional sigh of relief, Star pulled her panties up, washed her hands and then continued on with the rest of the day. She was completely unaware that she wouldn't be able to narwhal blast Ludo ever again.

Outside of their master's chamber, the guards eyes widened having heard that brutal scream.

They removed their ears away from the door and looked at each other perplexed.

"Should we go in?" Lobster Claws asked nervously.

Toffee nodded, opening the door and leading the way.

He smiled, assuming part one of his plan had been a success.

"Boss? Are you okay?" Bearicorn asked from afar.

Hearing absolutely nothing, and especially not being scolded worried them. Something's definitely not right here.

The men walked cautiously as they scanned the whole area.

The screen displaying Star's bathroom quickly caught their attention alongside the strange puddle of liquid underneath Ludo. The guards thought he had gotten rid of that channel days ago, and they began to wonder just what the hell is under his chair.

Once getting in close range, Beard Deer became the first to witness the unexpected.

Ludo laid there, his eyes bugged out and neck reddened from the strain of the noose.

For some bloody reason, rigor mortis had only affected his penis. It remained stiff as a board with drips of cum still seeping out of it, adding more to the mess currently flowing below.

Toffee moved up and examined the boss himself, not even minding stepping in the sea of cum.

"Just as planned." He thought, smirking at the corpse. He knew he would overdo it like a fool and off himself. The satisfaction of things literally coming together outweighed the minor inconvenience pooling around his feet.

While the henchmen stood in shock, Toffee decided to make his next move.

"Gentlemen, it's time you've met your new leader." He stated, pacing around Ludo.

Toffee halted, facing them with a smug grin before continuing. "Yours truly."


End file.
